


Fic February - 9

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day nine of fic February. For all those people who saw the Kash-n-Grab scene with Lip and Ian and wondered 'hey, where's Mickey?' (like me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 9

                Ian steadfastly ignored Lip when he came into the store and Lip tried to let it roll off. He strode to the back of the store and retrieved a bottle of beer from the freezer. He brought it to the counter and opened it.

 

                “Grammy’s back. Just showed up in an ambulance,” he took a drink from his bottle, giving Ian a chance to comment. He didn’t, so Lip trudged on. “Y’know, she uh, wouldn’t call. How fucked up is that?”

 

                Ian finally moved, punching in the buttons on the register to ring up Lip’s beer, then paused to look at him. “That’s it?” Lip asked and Ian just sat there looking at him. “Nothin’? Just gonna give me the chin?”

 

                They looked at each other for a moment longer before Lip got fed up and smashed his fists down against the counter. He stomped to the back of the store and retrieved a tomato, smashing it on the floor in front of the counter.

 

                “How ‘bout now?!” Ian ignored him, barely phased even though Lip seemed intent on wrecking his store. “No?”

 

                When Ian didn’t respond he went and got two more tomatoes, one of which he threw against the cooler window. “Really?” he shouted. “Still nothing?”

 

                He threw the other against the bottom of the glass of the store’s front door. Ian looked away from him. “No?!” Lip asked, taking only a moment to heft a watermelon off the stand in the center of the store. He threw it to the floor where it smashed and left a mess of flesh and juice and shell on the floor in front of the counter. He stormed out of the store then, leaving his messes and barely-opened beer behind.

 

                Ian sighed and grabbed the beer, sitting back in his chair and taking a drink. A moment later he felt something pushing at his legs and so he scooted the chair back as best he could without actually standing. He looked down under the counter to where Mickey was wiping his mouth on the back of his hand.

 

                “Shit Gallagher,” he said. “Your brother’s a fuckin’ psycho.”

 

                Ian shrugged and tucked his uninterested cock back into his boxers, and zipped his pants back up. “Sorry about that. He kinda ruined the moment.”

 

                “Whatever. You’ll make it up to me later,” Mickey said, nudging at Ian again and he finally got to his feet and moved aside so that Mickey could crawl out from under the counter. He got to his feet and brushed off his knees and went to get a magazine to look through while he waited for customers to intimidate. They were quiet for a moment during which Mickey snagged the beer from Ian and finished it.

 

                “You gotta watch your teeth,” Ian commented, getting his own book from his bag.

 

                “You gotta watch your brother and stop him from hitting the counter while I’m under it,” Mickey replied, turning to the next page of his magazine. Ian caught the little smile he had on his face and let the subject drop.


End file.
